


one cursed day

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [226]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Groping, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Rape, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: A curse that has nothing to do with Sakura still comes to haunt her and Syaoran, in the form of their friends and family, turned mindless, coming after them.
Series: Commissions [226]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 11





	one cursed day

Sakura has no idea what has everyone acting so strangely. Though she and Syaoran want to work together to get to the bottom of it, neither one of them are able to figure out why everyone at school is completely devoid of any sort of life. Everyone is sitting there, staring vacantly ahead, in every classroom that the two of them peak into. It is one of the strangest things that she has seen in her magical career.

“I don’t know how to make them all snap out of it,” she says in a sad voice. “I don’t know if any of my magic can work for this.”

“Well, we can’t just give up,” he replies. As always, he does what he can to try and keep her grounded. “We’ve just got to try and think of something!”

Before either of them can say anything else, though, they hear footsteps from behind. Both turn around in a panic, but Sakura’s face softens as soon as she sees who it is. “Tomoyo!” she cries. “I was really worried, but I guess you’re alright, if you’re up, huh?”

But there is no response. Tomoyo’s head hangs limp, and Sakura suddenly gets a chill, having a very bad feeling about this. “T…Tomoyo?” Her best friend looks up at her then, but her eyes are completely vacant, her skin a lot more pale than Sakura remembers it being, and a glowing mark that resembles a butterfly is on her forehead.

“Sakura, run!” Syaoran cries, grabbing her hand so that he can drag her after him. Tomoyo is quick to start following after them, hands stretched out in front of her as she hops on both feet, rather than walking like normal. Her body is so stiff that it looks unnatural, and Sakura is soon sobbing from her terror.

“Tomoyo, what’s gotten into you?” she wails, knowing that things have just gotten a lot more complicated for her, as they have moved from just being weird to downright scary. The two of them run straight outside, but Tomoyo is still following after them, and she is not alone. Now, Sakura realizes that she has been joined by more of their close friends.

Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki, and even Meiling are all hopping along with Tomoyo, all with the same vacant expression on their faces, the same pale skin, and the same mark on their foreheads. Sakura has no idea what to do, and decides that she just needs to keep running, only to round the corner and smack right into her older brother, who has just left his school as well.

He is not alone, either. Yukito is at his side, but Sakura can’t be happy to see either of them. As soon as she looks up, she realizes that Touya and Yukito have that same mark, that they are effected just the same. She lets out a scream, and she and Syaoran turn, but their classmates are approaching them from behind. They are caught right in the middle of both groups, and at this point, escape seems impossible.

She knows that she needs to come up with some kind of way to get out of this situation, but there is nowhere that she can run that someone won’t catch her. Before she can think of anything, they have all closed in on the two of them, reaching out with their hands to start taking off their school uniforms. As it becomes clear exactly what the group is planning to do with them, she finds her terror growing exponentially.

What she does not know is that this is entirely due to the magic that she possesses. This was a curse meant for Clow Reed, not for her. She may never realize that a witch named Yuko put this curse in place, something to humiliate him as some sort of act of revenge. Unfortunately for Sakura, Yuko had no idea this would carry down so far, or that it would effect the next person to possess the cards. But it does, and so, for the rest of the day, Sakura is going to have to deal with those closest to her transformed into this zombie-like state.

At the end of it all, everyone is going to go back to normal, and no one will remember what happened, except for her and Syaoran, who is unfortunately caught up in it alongside her because of his own magical bloodline. But if he had not been caught with her, he would have been on the other side, like Meiling, who, despite being part of his family, is not spared, because of her lack of magical abilities.

“Stop! Stop that, already!” Syaoran cries, both angry and flustered as hands grab at him, intent on stripping him down. He does not even have time to worry about the fact that he is going to be naked in front of Sakura, or that she is currently being stripped down right next to him, because he is more worried about what is to come, and how they are supposed to save themselves.

There really is no way out, though. In this position, neither of them are able to use any magic, and the magic would not do any good against a curse like this, not that either of them even realize that it is a curse yet. The only thing that they can do is endure it until the end, unaware of the fact that it will all be over soon enough, without either of them having to do anything about it.

Tomoyo is the first to directly touched Sakura, a hand between her legs, making her squeak as she touches her. It is something she would be ecstatic to be able to do if she were conscious at all, but instead, she shows no reaction whatsoever, methotically rubbing a finger between Sakura’s legs to make her squeak and squirm, growing more and more helpless beneath the touch of her zombie of a best friend.

“Tomoyo…” Sakura whimpers, wishing that there were some way that she could get through to her, to make her snap out of this, but her voice does nothing. Tomoyo continues to tease her, rubbing her until she slowly pushes a finger inside of her, making her squeak out ins surprise. The whole experience is completely foreign to her, and the fact that she does not want it makes it unpleasant, and still she can’t deny a certain level of pleasure, as much as she hates to admit that even to herself.

It feels good, because Tomoyo is still being gentle with her, still doing things that would make it be pleasurable, and her body can’t stand up to that, not even when she wants to resist it. As for Syaoran, things are not much easier to stand up against, as Meiling has started groping at him. These two do not have control over their actions, but it seems as if their desires are pushing them to be more forward, considering both of them are the most fixated on the one that they have started touching.

“Meiling…get…get your hands off me!” he demands, but his words do not reach the spaced out, zombified version of his cousin and closest friend. His self-proclaimed fiance does not know what she is doing, though there is no telling if she would be able to stop herself even if she did know. After all, she has been waiting for a chance to get closer to him, and this would definitely make her happy, at least to some degree.

But instead, she remains completely unaware of everything that she does, even as she wraps a hand around his cock and starts jerking him off absentmindedly. Syaoran whimpers, trying to fight against his body’s natural reaction to it. He does not want to get hard under her touch, but everything that she does is perfectly designed to get him into this, and he can demand that she stop as much as he wants, but his voice is never going to reach her.

Between the two of them, he and Sakura are both rendered completely pathetic, whining and moaning, writhing under the touch of their friends, their friends who love them a lot more than either of them are able to realize. However, Tomoyo and Meiling are not the only ones who get to have fun with them, and it is not long before Sakura feels hands wrapping around her, small hands on her chest that she realizes belong to Naoko. Rika does the same thing to Syaoran, both of them touching their chests, with Sakura not having much more to offer there than Syaoran.

But Naoko proves that that does not matter at all, as she starts to pinch at Sakura’s nipples, making them harden between her fingers, the pleasure sending sparks throughout her body, surprising her with its intensity. She had no idea that anything could ever feel like this, never knew that she could ever feel as good as she does right now. As terrified as she is right now, as much as she wants to hate it, Tomoyo and Naoko both have her feeling amazing, and her pleasure mingles with her terror, creating an indescribable sensation.

Syaoran has no idea how to react to how sensitive his nipples are. Rika is methodical as she pinches them and rolls them between her finger tips, and he cries out, his legs going weak. Meiling drops her hand, and he almost thinks that he is free from that, but then he realizes that she is just switching tactics, getting down on her knees so that she can wrap her lips around his cock instead. Her mouth is hot and wet and feels so good that he is left shuddering, completely helpless.

Never in his life has he felt anything like this before, but the combination of being sucked off by Meiling and having his nipples played with by Rika is something else entirely, something that he knows that he can’t ever overcome, no matter how strong his will may be. He is forced to give in, his moans growing that much more pathetic.

And this is before Yamazaki gets involved.

At the same time that Yamazaki goes behind Syaoran, kneeling down as he sucks on his finger, Chiharu does the same to Sakura, both of them moving in such perfect unison that they are like mirror images of one another. At the same time, they both start working their fingers into their asses, and at the same time, Syaoran and Sakura both let out sharp cries. This is becoming way, _way_ too much for them to handle at once, but they are far past the point of even trying to think of a way out of this.

Both of them are at the point that they have given into the pleasure, letting their helplessness and their fear take the backseat. When all of this is over, they will likely both be overcome with even greater shame, for how easily they gave in, for how easily they allowed themselves to enjoy the parts of this that do feel good. But for right now, they just let those sensations win out, and just let their friends use them however they want.

Now, they are not just using them, but also getting them ready for what comes next. So far, Touya and Yukito have remained still, staring into space with those vacant expressions, prepared to use their size advantage to stop the kids if they try to get away, but they are going to have their fun soon enough, just as soon as Yamazaki and Chiharu are done getting Sakura and Syaoran ready for this.

Both of them add a second finger at the same time, working to get Sakura and Syaoran loose and ready for more, and the two of them cry out at each added stimulation, completely out of their minds with it all by now. Neither know what else to expect, and neither can think clearly enough to try and figure out what is coming, and even if they could, it is not as if they would ever be able to do anything about it. It has been too late for that for a very long time.

It is strange to have everyone pull back at once, after being so overwhelmed by pleasure for so long, and both are left so dazed and confused that they have no chance to react to what comes next. Which is Yukito taking hold of Syaoran, while Sakura is grabbed her her older brother, and the two of them are bent over, facing each other with the older boy standing behind them.

Sakura is flustered as she meets Syaoran’s gaze, both of them snapping out of their dazed state just long enough to realize that they are going to be doing this face to face, taken from behind by two people that they have always been able to look up to and trust. Sakura gets to watch as Syaoran is fucked by the boy that both of them have held interest in, while her older brother has his way with her, and she realizes that the strangest part of this situation is just how much she has come to like being used like this.

Touya pushes into her, and she cries out, as he fills her tight pussy, claiming her virginity there, and at the same time, Syaoran can feel Yukito pushing slowly into his ass, taking his time, because even in this completely mindless state, there is still a bit of caution, to make sure that he does this just right. Syaoran is left completely helpless, going limp as he lets it happen, knowing better than to even think that he is capable of doing anything else.

It is not long before they are both adjusted enough to the cocks buried inside of them, and Yukito and Touya both seem to be able to sense when they are ready, because that is when they start thrusting into them, pushing them forward and jerking them back, the children having a perfect view of the other’s expression, getting the front row seat to watching their close friend get fucked absolutely senseless.

And there is no sense to anything that goes on here, and there has not been from the start. The more they accept that, the more they give into that and to their more primal impulses, the easier all of this is to deal with, the easier it is to just take whatever comes their way. Sakura is the first to let her body truly give into it, and when she comes, she lets out a sharp, lewd cry, one that leaves Syaoran even more overwhelmed.

Between the expression on her face and the noise that she makes, and Yukito steadily fucking him from behind, Syaoran can’t help but come hard then, whining out as he does, humiliated but so relieved, the feeling of giving in absolutely amazing. Neither of them can deny that this is good, that it feels good to just give up and come for their zombie-like friends. They are let go, but only for a moment, only so that they can take on new positions.

Yukito takes Touya’s place behind Sakura, and she flusters to feel his hands on her hips, and then the tip of his cock prodding against her ass. Touya took her pussy even after Chiharu worked on her ass, but Yukito is not going to let that go to waste, and she is past the point of pretending to resist, more than willing to let her claim him in that way.

Meanwhile, Yamazaki has Syaoran bending over in front of him, with Meiling taking her place behind him, where she is going to use her mouth to clean up the mess that Yukito has left behind. While she works her tongue inside of Syaoran, Yamazaki puts a hand on the back of his head, pushing him forward, and Syaoran does not resist before parting his lips so he can start sucking Yamazaki off, just like Meiling did to him.

Sakura finds that she likes being fucked like this just as much as she liked being fucked by her brother, and while she is thinking about that, he comes to stand in front of her, having her part her lips. She is left between the two older boys that mean the world to her, with Touya fucking her face while Yukito fucks her ass, and since none of this is ever going to make sense to her, she decides to just embrace it, and to just be happy that she gets to be this close to both of them.

It is humiliating for Syaoran, having his ass eaten by his cousin, and being forced to blow one of his classmates, and yet that humiliation stirs up feelings in him like he has never felt before today. Everything about this seems to be awakening a side of him that he never would have known he had, with both of them gaining so much knowledge of the world so quickly, it is a wonder their brains still function at all.

Though it can hardly be called functioning at the state they are both in, delirious and willing to let everyone keep fucking and groping and toying with them, going through position after position, until they are suddenly left alone, exhausted on the ground. It ends just as suddenly as it began, with the group all stiffening back up and hopping away, leaving them alone, where they can struggle to get up again, to try and put their uniforms on.

Things are going to go back to normal soon, and no one involved will remember what happened, except for the two f them. But for them, this is something that neither of them are ever going to be able to forgot, for as long as they live.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
